Dimentio
'I am the Master of Dimensions! The Pleaser of Crowds! I am, Dimentio, the Charming Magician~' Dimentio's way of saying Hi. Name: Dimentio Gender: Male Age: N/A Personal Analysis: (Nonexistent. Dimentio would not reveal anything before.....well.....blowing up and escaping the interview.) Height: 5'7 Weight: N/A Dimentio is a continuing antagonist that has encountered heroes many times. He is a multi-dimentional traveler and creater, and is well known as one of the more greater evils in the history of mankind. History Not is much known about Dimentio's past, although Dimentio is very secretive about his personal life, and shuns those who ask him about his early years. At some point the Wumbologists and others encountered him, and his has made his way into being a serious threat. He ultimate goal is to re-create the whole universe to where this is no love in the world, as he considers it an imperfection. Dimentio sees himself more of a hero than a vilain, saying that it's his opposers that brand him in an evil way. Dimentio views destroying love as a favor to all, and stops at nothing to complete his mission. Armed with his powerful magic, he has come close many times, but has been foiled by heroes time and again. Sometime in his life, Dimentio wrote the ancient tome of evil known as the Dark Prognosticus; An evil book that is said to hold the future while also bringing terrible misfortune to it's owner. The book has indeed carried out it's works, as seen by Count Bleck, a tragic man who Dimentio worked for and conspired against. Dimentio has a knack for working under bigger villains, such as Count Bleck for instance, and in more recent terms, Marx. Dimentio finds them easy to manipulate easy to get their power. However, Dimentio's treachary against Marx was discovered, and Dimentio has never quite been seen again. Dimentio's personality is of like a chold-like joy mixed in with insanity. Dimentio often enjoys toying with his enemies before attacking, and sees battle as a game. Dimentio never frowns, and his smiling and insane tatics frighten his opposers. While Dimentio has his friendly and happy insane personality, Dimentio secretly keeps a more depressing side to himself, and rarely shows it. Dimentio also sees himself as the only perfect being in the universe and all dimensions, saying that it took him some time to get rid of the silly feeling of love out of his mind, again implying something on his past. For anything else, Dimentio considers it imperfect, and desires for it to be, in his words.. 'Imperfections are a simple infestation that needs to be exterminated rapidly and soon, the faster the better I say, ah ha ha!' In conclusion, Dimentio is a grand evil that frightens as well as mystifys his enemies, and is a great mystery that not a soul could figure out. Wum's Final Note: Some Author said to fear those who dream in the day, for with their eyes open, they can make it a reality. I forget who said it.....But they did, right? Well.....Dimentio is much like that....He dreams in the day.....to the point where his goals are so concieted....so selfish.....that he does not take the opinion of others into consideration. A cynical man is one, who claims to be a hero....yet considers the ones he "saves" as imperfect. A cynical man, is one who would JUDGE someone by imperfection. Rather than accept it. A cynical man, is one who believes love to be a mere blemish on the flawless face of existence.....And a cynical man, os one who uses others for his goals....and then tosses them aside when he is finished. All in all.....this dood....is soulless.....a wretched being......one who wants to see a perfect world...when there is no such thing as perfect....If the world were perfect....life would not be life...it would be a world where people are forced to think the same....there is no free will....if the world were in chaos.....life would not be life, either....It would be chaos...There is a balance the Big Dood himself keeps....and if Dimentio finds a way to tamper with it.....who knows what devastation it would cause!? I try to accept and be kind to all those I meet...but Dimentio.....is one of the only people I know...with intent of TRUE EVIL... The Chess Master by Durithyll.jpg|''Our life is but a game, a game of my creation, in which there is a king, and there are pawns, guess which of us is which! Ah ha ha!'' Lord Dimentio.png|''Oh come now, I'm the King of everything! I surely MUST have a different outfit, ah ha ha!'' Poetic Evil.jpg|''And so I return like Autumn after a long warm summer~ '' Dimentio.jpg|''Ah ha ha! Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! Prepare for the greatest magical spectacle you shall ever see! It's SHOWTIME!''